Devlin Levin (Ult. Timeline)
"Dude! Stuff just got radical!" Devlin showing off his powers to Kenny. '' '''Devlin Levin '''is the son of Kevin Levin and Gwendolyn Levin, as well as the best friend of Ken Tennyson, his cousin. He is a Earth-born Human-Osmosian hybrid, with a mutant form of his own. He derives from the same timeline as Ultimate Ben 10,000. Appearance Devlin bears a striking resemblance to Kevin when he was his age. He is tall for his age, and has long black hair pulled back in a straight ponytail with the sides of his head shaved. He also has dark green eyes and pale skin. Underneath his eyes are black circles that don't seem able to leave. His casual clothes often consist of a black and white hoodies with two white markings on the shoulder that resemble "11". Alongside are a pair of ripped blue jeans and blue chucks. Often on his hands are black grease from working on machines. His mutant is nearly a mirror image of his father's original mutant form, simply with longer hair; Appearing as an amalgam of Ben's very first playlist of ten aliens. His ripped jeans practically transform into shorts as a result. Personality Similar to his father, Devlin is a bit of a trouble maker, often getting into shenanigans with his cousin, Kenny. Because of such, the two boys often get along. He is a bit of an obnoxious slacker, boasting around as he speaks in nineties slang, getting on people's nerves. Like his father, Devlin is pretty inept with any mechanical and technological, being almost a genius savant when mechanics are concerned. As seen when he is modifying his hover board. It is later revealed that Kevin taught him how to tinker with tech, as well as to "not blow himself up". He is a huge fan of weapons and their destructive power. ''"This bod is...it's....bodacious!" '' Unlike Kevin, Devlin doesn't view himself as a monster and actually enjoys his mutated form. This is due to Devlin not having an exactly "normal childhood" beforehand. A self-confidence that beams pride from both of his parents. His pride in his abilities acts as a foil to both his father and Kenny. When acting as a team in combat alongside Kenny, he acts as the "muscle" to Kenny's strategist, believing that brute force is the easy solution to problems. Powers and Abilities As an Osmosian, Devlin has his mutant abilities, inherited from his father. His primary ability being able to shape-shift from human form to Devlin 11 (a copy of Kevin's original mutation) at will and he gains all of the powers Kevin had in this form. Thanks to his father's training, Devlin is able to use multiple abilities in tandem in combat. "''You're pretty strong, Osmosian. But not as strong as my pure blooded transformations! ''Yeah, I've heard that garbage before. Radical thing about combos? 50-50 chance of whoopin' your butt!" '' - Devlin trash talking Albedo - As the obvious can be guessed; Devlin's mutant form provides the abilities that his father and Ben once had; Pyrokinesis, flight, enhanced strength and durability, superhuman senses, crystal-based abilities, etc. With more experience on his hands, Kevin had taught Devlin how to morph his petrosapien limb into various shapes (Maces, hammers, etc.) As stated before, Devlin is a technical savant akin to his father. He is capable of using and modifying various forms of technology and machines. He has casually shown that he can modify a hover board, and recently has shown that he can adapt a weapons system aboard such, as he done for Kenny. Weaknesses Physically speaking, any weaknesses concerning the multiple alien portions of his mutant form afflict him as well. I.e., sound-based attacks can damage his Petrosapien limb, water can harm his Pyronite limb, etc. A primary one being that he can't fly with his Lepidoterran wings if they are wet and/or damaged. Similar to his father's, his Osmosian abilities are merely a 1/10 of their pure blooded counterparts. Meaning they are not as powerful as they would be at their fullest. This weakness can be overcome by combinations of such abilities. Due to lacking the iconic absorption ability of an Osmosian, Devlin cannot add any power or energy to his mutation. Meaning that the ten alien powers he currently has are the permanent limit. Due to such, he cannot remove the original powers either. Devlin's abilities are not a mere mutation to overcome. They are a natural genetic part of him, right from birth. Any attempts to separate them from him are both painful and possibly fatal. Biography Devlin was born the child of Kevin and Gwendolyn Levin. A child born of an Osmosian and Anodite was treated as a surprising achievement across the galaxy. Both Tennyson and Levin families recall the infantile Devlin not getting along with the toddler, Gwen Tennyson. As soon as he was born, Kevin immediately prepared to plan his sixteenth birthday in advance. A year would pass and the second Tennyson child, Kenny was born. As soon as the new baby was brought home, Devlin became attached. A bond created that would last the years, the two becoming brothers in spirit. As time would pass, Devlin's Osmosian abilities would show. The boy turning into the genetic amalgam overnight. The Levin parents having mentored him in how to use such abilities, even how to change back and forth between human and mutant. Gwendolyn merely accepted their child, while Kevin shown concerns. There was once a brief period of time when Kevin had attempted to re-enact the lessons taught to him by Kwarrel. Such lessons and training were apparently painful to the young Osmosian, causing a dispute between father and son. Kevin had to realize that there wasn't anything truly "wrong" with their son, and let him be himself. The dispute soon resolved and the bond between the Osmosians repaired. On the day of Kenny's birthday, both Devlin and Kevin were present while Gwendolyn was on a magic-related mission for the Plumbers. Both Levin men had gifted Kenny with a hover board, gifted with some "hidden perks"; Implying that it was modified. Days following, Devlin would bear witness to Kenny's heroics with his father. Devlin believes that Kenny "has it made", yet Kenny comes off as stressed by the barrage of heroics. Upon the vengeful assault by Albedo, that Levin household was temporarily intruded by Hugh the Vaxasaurian. After the Levin family handled the alien intruder, they rushed down to help Ben and Kenny fight off Albedo. As Kenny would continue his heroics, Devlin and Kenny's sister Gwen would continue to be by his side. They constantly acting as the rock to the stressed Tennyson, and his aide in combat. Relationships Family '''Kevin Levin (Father) - '''Devlin's relationship with Kevin is at its best, loving. The harden man would soften for his son, providing him with the joyous childhood that himself did not have. There was a temporary dispute between the two over beliefs regarding Devlin's mutation. After such passed, their loving relationship was repaired and continued onward. '''Gwendolyn Levin (Mother) - '''Devlin loves his mother and vice versa. Although his mother doesn't really enjoy Devlin's trouble making antics, often scolding the boy. That said, her love is strong and nothing will stand in her way. In fact, her love for the boy is fierce enough to strike Albedo down with lightning. '''Gwen Tennyson (Cousin) - '''The Levin troublemaker often clashes with the "stick in the mud" of the Tennyson clan. A rule-breaker against a stickler for rules. The two often bicker as much as the actual siblings do, but Devlin and Gwen do understand that family needs to be together. Devlin and Gwen have come to agreement to stick by Kenny's side, helping through his troubles. '''Ken Tennyson (Friend/Cousin) - '''Friends since infancy, the two boys are inseparable. The two always getting into mischievous. The two are constantly interacting with each other, even when "playing hero". In battle, Kenny would act as the strategist to Devlin's warrior. One would forget that they were simply cousins, and believe them to brothers. Appearances *Appearance 1 *Appearance 2 *Etc. Trivia * Gwendolyn reveals that she wanted to name him after Devin Levin, Kevin's father. * Whenever seeing him in combat, Ben 10,000 compares his behavior to that of Kevin back on the Mega-Cruiser. "A prideful brute of a brawler." * Devlin is a fan of Nirvana. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Osmosians Category:Mutants Category:Tennyson Family Category:Criminals Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Future Characters Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Hybrids Category:Chronos22